


Tides

by WinterIsobel



Series: Breathless [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: M/M, Prologue, RoyEd Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 03:30:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11889027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterIsobel/pseuds/WinterIsobel
Summary: I'm back!! Some of you have been wondering about what's going to happen in our precious cinnamon rolls in the sequel of Breathless and now you can have a taste of what is coming next autumn.Happy RoyEd Week everyone.***no profit advise: read 'Call me by your name' by Andre Aciman. It's gorgeous, it melts your heart. It melted mine.***





	Tides

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back!! Some of you have been wondering about what's going to happen in our precious cinnamon rolls in the sequel of Breathless and now you can have a taste of what is coming next autumn.  
> Happy RoyEd Week everyone. 
> 
>  
> 
> ***no profit advise: read 'Call me by your name' by Andre Aciman. It's gorgeous, it melts your heart. It melted mine.***

  


  


  


  


**_  
_ **

**_One might not reach the dawn save by the path of night_ **

**_Kahlil Gibran_ **

 

_26 years ago_

 

 

 

She had been running away for days. After managing to escape from what had become a golden prison, she tried to go into hide with trusted friends. Unfortunately, the men chasing them were too powerful, too rich and there was no way to make it in the long run.

Even if mixed with the wind howling, the barking behind her confirmed that her time was running out.

The storm had not stopped for a moment and she was soaked and tired. A flash of lightening came close upon the sea, floodlighting the cliff and the narrow path she was travelling.

 _"_ There! _"_ A voice shut, rapidly covered by the upcoming thunder.

The path ended in a barren clearing which overlooked the stormy sea. The rainy wind hit her roughly, making it difficult to keep her eyes open. She came to a stop, soon followed by her chasers.

A group of armed men irrupted, leaving room for their leader to take the stage in front of her.

 _"_ We tracked you down. You are done running, your Majesty."

She lowered her hood, letting show her light brown hair. Rain was running down her face, mixed with a few tears.

Then she pulled out her knife. The man laughed in her face.

 _"_ Still fighting? You are just like your husband."

Her dark blue eyes were burning with grief and anger.

"We trusted you! How could you?"

"He let me no choice. Make up your mind and come with us. Tell us where the baby is."

"So that you can use him instead of me?"

"We want the best for you two. You know we'll get to him eventually."

"You won't. Not anymore."

Her words hanged out in the storm while the other men exchanged worried looks and whispers.

"What did you do?" the man asked her over the noise of the storm, clearly upset.

"I spared him a despicable life"

"You would have never.. You will come with us as hostage! Whoever has the baby would never be knowingly responsible of their queen's death.."

"I told you, Hector. You won't have him. Neither you will have me."

"You have nothing to fight back with. You have nothing left."

She took a couple of steps back.

"You are right."

She took another step, then used her right leg to give herself a final jump into the gorges.

"NO!"

The closest to her jumped toward in the attempt to stop her but there was nothing they could do but watching her body disappear into the frothy waves.

"DAMN IT!", the man swore.

"What now?", one of the man asked, soon followed by another one.

"What if she told the truth? If she is dead and killed her baby, too?"

"We have nothing-"

"SHUT UP!", their leader howled, his breath short. "Go down the bay and search it until you find her, dead or alive."

He knew it was hardly possible that she survived the fall in such conditions. Still, he _needed_ to be certain.

"Yes sir!"

They chased after her for days and now he was left with ashes in his hands.

Did he condemned them all to ruin? No, he couldn't believe it.

She would have never killed her own son. He knew her.

He had to be somewhere to be found.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Present time_

 

 

 

The sun has not started yet to illuminate the morning sky and banish another night when he wakes up to the feeling of slow kisses on his neck.

"Mhmh"

The hand resting on his side slides up to his chest and grabs him closer to his owner.

"Sleepin' ", Edward grumbles, still drowsly.

"Sorry"

"No, you're not", he moufles back.

Roy endures in his activities ignoring him. There is no need to go further in his kisses. This is just Roy cuddling him, and probably in need of cuddles, since the hour.

He turns over. His hair fight back at the motion. His hair tie must have get loosen again while sleeping.

"What's wrong?"

One of his feet comes to brushes against the other's leg, looking for some warmt and a little revenge for the waking up.

Roy brushes his chin and lightly kisses him.

"I'm just a little..nervous, I guess."

"It's not every day you get promoted, General."

"I didn't want to wake you up."

"That wasn't totally unpleasant."

Edward smiles brushing his hand on the other's torso. They have been together for more than a few months now, but it still seems an undeserved privilege to be the one by Roy's side.

"You'll be great at this. You know it. I know it." He continues, serious.

"I am going to trust you on this one." Roy murmurs, his eyes fixed on the man he fell in love with.

"Come here". Edward lays back down and the other man gets closer as he rests his head on Edward's chest.

"Try to get some sleep. I'll wake you up."

They lay there, guarded by the light sounds of the upcoming day.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
